organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Xarima
Xarima is a young, quirky and hyperactive member of Organization Eternal. She is known by most as Xar or Xarima. She is also known as The Saintly Inertia. Xarima's Objects Her Hammer Xarima's hammer is a menagerie of things she had found before she joined the Organization. The Hammer part itself was found in an alley in Traverse Town and then decorated when she joined the Organization. The staff and knife were found in the Land of Dragons. The whole weapon rounds up to be around 4'7". Her Necklace Xarima's necklace had been a gift from one of her close friends who she had strong feelings for the year before she was transformed into a Nobody. Her Pouch Refered to as her "pouchie", Xarima bought the pouch on her travels before joining Organization Eternal. She purchased it from Merlin while in Traverse Town.The pouch has many unique qualities. Some of which are: it is virtually indestructible, has an infinite amount of space, and never grows any heavier no matter what you put in it. Though this has some drawbacks because Xarima is somewhat absentminded and somewhat of a pack rat meaning it is difficult to find what she needs. Story Before Losing her Heart Xarima formally known as Maria was born and raised on Destiny Island. She spent around 15 years on Destiny Island before losing her heart. She lost her heart after attempting to confess her feelings to her close friend and long time crush, Char, and finding him kissing another girl. She ran away to the beach and was attacked by a heartless.Currently on Destiny Island she is considered a missing person/deceased. Before Org-Eternal After being attacked by a heartless Xarima woke up on the beach were she had been attacked. Remembering the falling out with Char from the night before she tore off the necklace he gave her and threw it into the ocean. She regreted this moments later and wished she had it back. Seconds later her necklace was dangling in front of her face. This is how she discovered she had telekinisis. In the six month period before Xarima joined Eternal, she traveled through three known worlds accidently by using portals. The first world she traveled to was Twilight Town where she was ran out of town almost immediately. Then she traveled to Traverse Town where she found her hammer head and purchased her pouch. The third world she traveled to was the Land of Dragons where she found the staff and knife part of her hammer. Finally, sometime after going to the Land of Dragons, Xarima found herself in The World that Never Was. Present Day Despite being a member for quite sometime, Xarima's time at the Skyscraper has been somewhat uneventful seeing as she prefers to spend time in her room. While at the Skyscraper Xarima developed feelings for a zombie Nobody named Sulax who she later found out was in a relationship with another member of Eternal, thus ending most of Xarima's contact with him. Sometime after this Xarima headed out on a mission, borrowing a gummi ship on her return from her mission. She lost control of the steering mechanism and mistook the acceleration for the brake and totalled the gummi ship she was driving, with minimal injuries to herself but maximum damages to the garage and the surronding gummi ships . After keeping her secret for about a month, for fear of having the tar beaten out of her, she couldn't stand the guilt anymore and told Raxen and recieved a large amount of missions, which she procrastinated a good deal about, for her punishment. Xarima also was a part of the small group led by Jinx to rescue Rixnae from the Foes. Personality Though normally a very stable Nobody Xarima has an extremly conflicting and fluxiating personality. She is normally quite hyperactive, headstrong, and a little bit phsycotic but she can also be calm and very compliant when she feels like it. Despite seeming naive and childish Xarima is actually fairly intelligent and can be overly serious and acts naive and childish to seem more approachable, but in most cases seems to do the exact opposite when it's mixed with her hyperactivity. Despite coming off as crazy, Xarima is a fairly friendly Nobody who isn't very judgmental if she likes you. Also, Xarima is partially kleptomatic. Fighting style and power Power Xarima is a Telekenitic Nobody, meaning she can move things with her mind. Xarima's power, in general, are fairly strong but under used due to her lack of practice and laziness. Xarima mainly uses her powers to move heavy objects, grab things out of reach, to shut and open doors, turn on and off the lights, and just for fun. When she is fighting she uses her power to repel or pull her opponent in or to levitate her body, which she is still trying to perfect so about all she can do is give herself an extra boost during a jump. Fighting style Xarima is a mainly a defensive fighter and only will start attacking when she is threatened or is being attacked. Xarima relys heavily on the use of her hammer for fighting and mainly uses baseball like swings on her oppenent. The knife on Xarima is usually used on heartless for a finishing blow but ocassionally she'll use it to severely, but not mortally, injure her opponent. Xarima has a strict no killing policy, meaning the only thing she will kill is heartless. Relationships Even though Xarima has been a member for a while, she hasn't formed many close friendships due to her laziness and the fact she speaks rather quietly and the times she does speak up it is to babble incoherent nonsense. Though the ones she has formed she thinks are very strong. Jinx Though some what intimidated by Jinx's actions and yelling, Xarima considers Jinx a very admirable Superior and a fun person to hang around and will do just about anything she asks. Xeros Xarima considers Xeros one of her good friends in the Organization and spends alot of time talking to her and interacting with her and her daughter El. Rixnae Despite Rixnae's obvious annoyance with her at times, Xarima considers Rix a fun person to hang out with and semi close frienqautince. Naxir One of Xarimas' frenqatinces (basically some one she's close to but not close enough to call friend). Naxir and Xarima's frenqatinceship started out rocky (due to Naxir popping Xarima's bubble gum and it getting in her hair), but has recently smoothed out. They talk occasionally or hang out with Xeros together. Trivia *Despite being a kleptomaniac, she actually a devout Cathloic (with a few modificatons). *Xarima has a lot of fears, some of which are spiders, being alone in the dark, horror movies, Jigsaw from the Saw movies, the pig movie from the first Saw movie, and heights *Yet some how she lover roller coasters and thrill rides *Despite how little she does Xarima loves to sing. *When Xarima's alone in her room with her radio on a good song she will dance around (she isn't a very good dancer) Category:Eternalites